


Self-image

by beili



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, alwaysagirl!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is an investigative journalist who wants to get a scoop on dreamshare. He poses as a forger candidate, and is unexpectedly good at it. But after he gets on Ms. Arthur's team, Eames starts to realize that he might be in over his head...</p><p>(For <a href="http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/">Inception Reverse Bang Round 5</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-image

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [whatever was before is irrelevant now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969378) by [Wishmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker/pseuds/Wishmaker). 



**Author's Note:**

> This was my pet idea for the longest time, and [Wishmaker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker/pseuds/Wishmaker) has made it real <3\. Please give all your love to them and their story!


End file.
